Not Without You
by fanficgirl78
Summary: I wrote this as if the attempted murder charges never happened to Nicole. This one got to be shorter since I couldn't think of much. Probably my last Bricole fanfiction as well. With baby Holly I just had to write a happy ending for Bricole.


Not Without You

Nicole has just left the hospital from visiting Chloe and Holly. Nicole is heartbroken over that Chloe doesn't want to be friends anymore and had to say goodbye to Holly all because she is marrying Deimos.

Ten minutes later Brady walks in Chloe's room. Brady says "Hello sweet pea." Chloe says "Could you watch Holly for a minute while I go to the nurse's station and sign some papers." Brady says "Sure." Chloe steps out.

Brady thought now is his time to get to the truth. Brady took out a swab in his pocket and swabbed Holly's mouth and put in a bag in his pocket.

Then Chloe walks in as Brady holds Holly. Brady says "Are you going back to Chicago." Chloe says "Yes, Holly and I are leaving tonight." "Thanks for stopping by." Brady leaves.

Brady takes the sample to a lab and tells them to put a rush on it.

Brady came back home at the mansion and sits on the sofa and thinking about that Nicole deserves to be happy and have a child. Brady remembers all too well what she has been through.

Then Nicole came home. Nicole is sad looking. Nicole says "Where is Deimos." Brady says "Out." "What's the matter?" Nicole says "Oh Brady, I visited with Chloe and saw Holly. Chloe doesn't want to be friends with me and I can't see Holly again because I'm with Deimos." "I got to attached to Holly I love her as she was my own." Brady says "Oh I'm so sorry, honey." Brady hugs her and just hates that she is going through this. Nicole says "What I'm supposed to do make a choice between Deimos and Chloe and Holly." Brady says "Don't know." Nicole says "Is Tate wake upstairs." Brady says "Yes." Nicole says "Okay I will go and spend time with him." Nicole goes upstairs.

Brady wishes his phone would ring or get the results delivered to him. He can't stand what's happening with Nicole now.

Two hours later Brady gets a delivery that he hoped for. Brady opened it up and read through it and confirmed it. That Holly is Nicole and Daniel's daughter. But now he has to decide on how and when to tell Nicole. But also knows that she needs to know and now is a good time.

Brady goes upstairs and finds Nicole watching Tate sleep. Brady walks in. Nicole says "You have such a cute son, Brady I wished I had a child." Nicole looks sad. Brady hopes once he tells her she will be happy. Brady says "I need to talk to you." "We can go in your room if you would like."

Nicole follows Brady to her room. Nicole sits on the bed and Brady keeps standing. Nicole says "What is it you have to tell me." Brady says "Holly is your daughter and Daniel is her father." Nicole says "How could that be." Brady says "Chloe went back to the clinic in May and tried again for you and Daniel." "I got a DNA sample from Holly and she is all yours." Nicole says "Oh my god I have a daughter that I have always wanted." Nicole gets up and hugs Brady. "Thank you for telling me." Brady says "You needed to know." Nicole says "But now will Chloe give me Holly when I'm with Deimos."

Brady and Nicole came back downstairs and hears Deimos voice in a yelling tone hearing him threat again. Nicole says "I want some chat with Deimos." Brady says "Alright I will go back up with Tate."

Nicole says "Deimos, we need to talk." "Brady just told me that Holly is mine." Deimos says "That's great I had suspected of it." Nicole says "Why didn't you tell me." Deimos says I didn't want to break your heart if it wasn't true." Nicole says "And now hearing this second threat I have had it with you." Nicole takes off her ring and gives it back to him. "I want you out of this house by the time Brady and I get back from Chicago."

Nicole texts Brady to come down. Brady came back downstairs a few minutes later. Nicole says "I have ended my relationship with Deimos I have had my doubts lately and hoping he will be gone by the time I come back." "Now I don't want to talk or hear about him again." "Now will you drive me to Chicago so I can bring my daughter home?" Brady says "Of course I will are you ready now." Nicole says "Yes."

Brady and Nicole left the mansion. On the way to Chicago Brady and Nicole talk about the past.

Then they arrived in Chicago and to the Wesley Residence. They knocked on the door. Chloe opened up the door. Nicole says "Brady told me that Holly is mine so I'm here to take home and I have ended my relationship with Deimos." "And if you hand her over we will get the police involved." Chloe says "Okay it's all true Holly is yours."

Brady helped Chloe pack up what she had for Holly already. Nicole holds Holly and couldn't believe she is holding her daughter.

Then Brady and Nicole have Holly and left Chicago. Nicole says "I don't have anything to care for a baby." Brady says "Don't worry about it we can go shopping and I will get you everything you need." Nicole says "Thanks, Brady I wouldn't know what to do without you." "You're my best friend forever and you have been there for me years now."

They arrived back at the mansion. Since it was getting late Nicole put Holly to down for bed.

Nicole and Brady are talking. Nicole says "Maybe I should find another place to live." Brady says "No, you are staying here for awhile at least let me help you out." Nicole says "Alright." "Goodnight, Brady and thanks for today."

As Nicole tries to go to sleep she is a mom now. And the across the hall as Brady tries to go to sleep as he is so happy for Nicole.

The next day Brady and Nicole went shopping. Brady got her everything she needed.

That evening Nicole was bottle feeding Holly and Brady walked in and the view so beautiful. Nicole holding her baby girl. Brady says "You're a natural.' Nicole says "Oh Brady, I can't believe she is mine." Brady takes a picture of her. Next Nicole puts Holly in her crib. Nicole sits down. Nicole says "I'm all alone in this." Brady says "No, you never alone we have been friends for a long time and once lovers." "You have me and don't forget that." Brady hugs her. Nicole says "Thank you, Brady." Brady says "Goodnight my friend."

A few weeks later Brady has been thinking about something and is going to talk to Nicole. Brady finds Nicole in the baby room feeding Holly. Nicole says "Hi, do you want to hold her." Brady says "Sure." Brady takes Holly from Nicole and holds her and feeds her. "Nicole, I have say something and please just me finish." "We are single parents we were a couple once and in love with each other." "I'm still in love with you we could be a family and raising our children together." Nicole says "Oh Brady, I have always loved you never stopped and of course I would love to be a family with you and raise our children together." Brady says "Let's go to the jewelry store tomorrow and I will get you a ring if you will become my wife." Nicole says "I will marry you." She kissed him. That night Nicole spent the night with Brady.

The next day Brady and Nicole went to the jewelry store and Brady got her a ring. Brady and Nicole came home and started looking at dates. And decided six months down road. And making a guest list.

Six months later came and the day of Brady and Nicole's wedding. After a few minutes they became Mr. and Mrs. Black.

THE END


End file.
